Undertale
by MaggieMIsHere
Summary: A little Undertale story I thought of after seeing some Undertale comics
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is just a little Undertale story that I've been thinking of writing for a little while it's probably going to have two chapters. Leave a review and tell me if you like it! Have a nice day :)_**

Frisk hums to herself as she picks flowers for Toriel. She doesn't even notice the group of kids slowly circling around her. Suddenly Frisk is shoved roughly from behind causing her to fall over and drop all the flowers in her hand.

"Hey look!" One of the kids shout "It's the monster freak" all the kids start laughing.

Frisk tries ignore them and picking up the flowers. She starts to stand up but one of the kids shove her again.

"Please stop" Frisk says standing up again.

"Make me!" Another kid says kicking her in the stomach and stepping on her stomach to keep her from getting up.

"Monster freak!" One says kicking her head.

"Outcast" Another says kicking her ribs.

"Waste of space!" Another says stepping on her arm.

Frisk holds back tears struggling to get up. "Please stop..."

Suddenly the kids were yanked away from her.

"Children what is the meaning of this!" Toriel says angrily.

"Nothing Ms.T" the five kids say at once.

Toriel glares at them for a moment before turning to see if Frisk is alright only to find that Frisk had run off.

[Frisk's P.O.V.]

As soon as everyone looked away I ran. I didn't even look where I ran I just kept going.

I tripped over tree roots, branches, rock, and other things but I didn't stop I just kept going. Tears ran down my face, branches scratched my face and toor my clothes but I didn't stop.

Eventually my legs gave out on me and I dropped to the floor and curled up in a ball and started crying.

Everything hurt. I didn't want to move. I just wanted to stay there forever and never have to face anyone again. Eventually I ran out of tears. I wiped my nose on my sleeve and looked around. It was now night so I couldn't see much.

I waited for my eyes to adjust. Looking around I realized I was on Mt. Ebott.

"Oh well..." I whispered to myself standing up "Toriel must be worried"

I looked around trying to decide how to find my way out. I picked a random direction and started walking. Everything still hurt.

Sure I knew when I brought back the monsters that not everyone will be happy with me. But I didn't realize how angry people would get. Every time I go outside alone I'm heckled, beat, and tormented.

I don't want to tell any of my friends because I don't want them to worry. But it's starting to get unbearable.


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Next chapter should be the last. Sorry for taking so long to put this chapter up. Hope you have a great day! :)_**

Frisk's P.O.V.

The sun was starting to rise and I'm still hopelessly lost. I silently cursed myself for running away from the kids and Toriel.

I'm sure everyone was worried about me, which made me feel bad. I don't want anyone getting upset over me.

I stumbled around try to find a way out. I was so tired. I was hungry, thirsty, and ready to crawl up into a ball and sleep forever. Around what I'm guessing was noon, I did just that. I found a tree and just laid down and fell asleep, unable to go on any longer.

Sans P.O.V.

Toriel came home from work a crying mess. And told me the Frisk had been beaten up at school and had run off.

Turns out those kids beat Frisk up just about every day. Let's just say after I was done with them they'll never touch Frisk again. Me and Papyrus went out looking for Frisk, but we couldn't find anything.

When it got dark Toriel called us home not wanting to lose anyone else. Papyrus and Toriel went to bed, but I can't sleep knowing Frisk is out there alone in the dark, lost and afraid. I sat by the window all night. Wait for her to run up the steps with a smile on her face and be perfectly fine.

But it never did happen. The next day Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Grillby, Asgore, Alphys, and me all set out searching the town and surrounding areas for Frisk.

It was around noon that I decided to search around Mt. Ebott. I didn't really think Frisk would be there, but better safe than sorry.

I started climbing the mountain calling out to Frisk hoping that maybe she would hear me and call back. I climbed about halfway up the mountain and was really to head back, when out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Frisk.

"Frisk!" I yelled turning around sharply to where I thought Frisk was. And sure enough it was her!

As I got closer I realized how beat up and filthy Frisk was. Instead of looking like she only spent a night out in the woods it looked like she had been living their for weeks.

"Frisk?" I said standing over her I knelt down to make sure she was still breathing, which to my relief she was.

The big brother part of me took over and I scoped Frisk up and ran down the mountain as fast as I could. I called the others and we all went back to the house.

Frisk stayed asleep the whole time, which really worried me. When I finally reached the house everyone was already their and sighed with relief when they saw Frisk. Toriel checked Frisk temperature trying not to wake her.

"She has a fever." Toriel said frowning.

"What do we do?" Papyrus asked looking worried.

Frisk stirred in her sleep causing everyone to fall silent and look at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, sitting up she looked around, releasing she was no longer out side. Looking around I realized everyone was here Sans, Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne, Grillby, Asgore, and Alphys were all huddle around me looking down at me.

"Frisk?" Toriel said moving closer "How are you feeling?"

"Like I slept on the ground" She said groggily.

Sans chuckled "That's because you did kid"

Frisk blushed suddenly remembering yesterday events, "Yeah speaking of that...I'm really sorry if I worried you guys..."

Toriel smiled softly "It's okay Frisk" she said.

Frisk looked down at the floor "I'm really sorry...I-I just panicked...and I was sick of them pushing me around..."

The room was quiet for a moment before Sans cleared his thought "So...your saying that this has been going on for a while..."

Frisk nodded sadly then said "At first it wasn't that bad, people just saying rude stuff every now and then...but then it got worse...I didn't want to tell you guys because I didn't want you to worry...but now I realize how dumb I was trying to do everything by myself"

"Oh Frisk" Toriel said picking her up and hugging her "I'm so sorry, please next time something like this happens please tell us so we can help you"

"Yeah kid we're here for you" Sans said.

"Yeah Frisk!" Undyne said "I'll kick some serious human butt if I have too!"

"We're here for you Frisk," Alphys said "Never for get that"

Frisk looked up at all of them and smiled "Thanks guys you're the best"

 _ **Alright so that's the story I really hope you liked it! :)**_


End file.
